


His True Eros

by fairyeyes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: He wanted to perform the program as the beautiful woman who, at first, dismissed the playboy. He knew that Victor would leave for another town, for another woman, eventually. However, he was selfish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) [Check out my writing Tumblr](http://basic-baka.tumblr.com/)! [YouTube version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tO0nXENdaA0). SO THAT WAS AN EPISODE. I couldn’t help it; the bait was too strong for me… I-I had to write it! I really hope you guys enjoy it! also, I may have projected a little bit…

**His True Eros**

“No one in the whole wide world knows your true eros, Yuri.” Victor’s words echoed in his head. The close proximity between the two skaters made his heart skip. For the longest time, Yuri Katsuki had trouble figuring out what his ‘true eros’ was. He still scolded himself for blurting out how pork cutlet bowl was considered ‘eros’ to him. He still flushed in embarrassment over it.

Still, his heart felt lighter and freer. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to hug Victor. He just didn’t want him to leave. It disappointed that the younger Yuri wasn’t around to stand with him for the end but he wondered if it was for the best. All the while, Victor stood by him.

_Is it selfish? Is it selfish to only want Victor by my side?_

True, he was utterly amazed at Yurio’s performance – and even he messed up pretty badly! – but now Yuri couldn’t help but wonder if Victor had always intended to stay with him. He wondered if Yurio’s stubbornness prevented him from Victor’s light.

Still, he couldn’t help but think. _I don’t want Victor to leave… I’m so terribly selfish._

His touch remained.

He wanted to perform the program as the beautiful woman who, at first, dismissed the playboy. He knew that Victor would leave for another town, for another woman, eventually. However, he was selfish.

The gleam in Victor’s eyes when he won. It was unusual to Yuri but as long as he looked at him, and him only… He only grew greedier and even more so.

The sad thoughts of Victor’s eventual departure made Yuri yearn for the next day. He couldn’t help but get a little horny from the looks Victor gave him. It was unlike the looks he was given before. The faces in the crowd didn’t matter – it was only him and Victor in the arena. Even though he messed up, he could always chalk it up as a woman taking a misstep – a mistake of falling for the playful playboy. As a man, he was expected to do the chasing but… he wanted to be chased by Victor.

Yuri reached down and nursed his growing bulge a little bit but it felt too good. He wanted Victor to chase him and ravage him. He wanted Victor to put effort into his chases. Although Yuri fumbled, and even though he had gotten quite the lecture from Victor, he still had those looks shot at him for the rest of the night. Everyone congratulated him but Victor stared. Once again, it was only the two of them in the room together. No one else mattered.

Perhaps it was perchance that he chose the androgynous outfit – was it because it was the one he first saw Victor in? Or was it something deeper?

Once he decided to take the opposite role, he hadn’t thought about his costume choice that deeply. All he wanted was those deep blue eyes to stare back at him and at only him.

The rubs wouldn’t suffice. He wanted to show Victor his true eros… He managed to get his hardened cock out through the hole in his boxers and started to stroke himself. He let out a pleasured groan and hoped that Victor wouldn’t wander in his room like he did once before. He wanted to feel his lips against his again. He wanted to show him that, indeed, Yuri Katsuki is the most beautiful woman who fell in love with the handsome playboy stranger. He covered his mouth as he skillfully stroked himself.

Images of Victor looking at him through half glazed eyes as he skated, his form perfect, his costume tight on his body. He knew he harbored these types of feelings for the veteran skater; it was easier to hide it since he was just an idol but now he was here… in the same building… he couldn’t resist. He, at first, couldn’t be in the same room but it took less than a week for Yuri to get used to his presence.

For Victor to nearly kiss him, to tease him like that… “I want to show you my eros.” He told him. While he blundered and tripped, Yuri wanted to show the older man this side of his eros. He only knew of the more innocent and more hardworking side of him.

He wanted to show him his true eros side.

He panted as quick as he could. He curled up as he usually did to make it come out faster. All the images he conjured up in his mind were of Victor giving him a dark eros look. The eros look with agape that’s reserved only for him. His heart grew greedier the more he imagined Victor’s passionate faces. He didn’t think he ever saw a face like that on the ice but he wanted to imagine only Yuri had special reservations for it. Only Yuri was allowed to look at him like that…

He would’ve laughed at himself if he could. He acted like a desperate teenager, a greedy one at that. Instead, his heart and body grew hungrier for the older man’s touches and moans. His voice to echo in his mind and in his heart.

Soon, the need came and squirted in his own hand. He sighed as he felt the last wave of pleasure release along with himself. He sighed again once he realized he had to wash himself, and quickly, before anyone could suspect anything of the man.

He didn’t want to wait for the dawn to come. He wanted Victor to come over to his room. He wanted so much to show the ice skater his true eros. He finally knew what he wanted; not just to win the Grand Prix – but to show Victor his true eros. To accept him, to love him, to share each other’s eros with one another added to the list. He became such a spoiled person…

Most of all, though, Yuri just wanted Victor to stay.


End file.
